This invention relates to a package for a combined surgical suture-needle device. More particularly, this invention relates to a moisture-impervious sterile package featuring a peelable closure flap terminating in a tab which facilitates gripping of the flap in the course of its being opened.
Many types of packages for sutures and combined surgical suture-needle devices are known in the art including those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,917,878; 2,949,181; 2,965,225; 3,043,067; 3,143,209; 3,147,861; 3,163,288; 3,202,273; 3,221,873; 3,256,981; 3,280,971; 3,315,802; 3,319,782; 3,338,401; 3,357,549; 3,613,879; 3,627,120; 3,642,126; 3,648,949; 3,876,068; 3,939,969; 4,014,433; 4,069,912; 4,089,410; 4,135,623; 4,168,000; 4,249,656; 4,261,463; 4,284,194; 4,369,880; and, 4,549,649. Moisture-impervious packages possessing peelable, or strippable, closure flaps intended for the packaging of premoistened sheets are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,131,195 and 4,192,420.
Most surgical suture-needle packages in current use consist of a folded paper surgical suture-needle retainer seated within a sterile outer envelope. The sterility of the surgical suture-needle and envelope are maintained by a second sealed overwrap. When the surgical suture-needle is to be used, the overwrap is opened in the operating room and the sealed envelope is placed within the sterile field. Sterile personnel then tear open the sterile envelope to gain access to the surgical suture-needle.
Efforts have been made to improve this type of package to facilitate removal of the surgical suture-needle therefrom. In one known type package, a portion of the inner suture retainer is secured to the sealed envelope so that the envelope and the inner retainer can be opened simultaneously and the end of the suture exposed for immediate pickup. A drawback to this arrangement is that after the envelope is torn open, the torn portion many times separates from the envelope and is loose in the operating room. In addition, the needle component is often difficult to locate.
In another known type of package, a peelable envelope features two laminates which are bonded to each other. An access area at the top of the envelope is provided to enable the user to open the envelope by peeling the laminates apart. A difficulty with this design is that the user must regrasp the envelope prior to removal of the suture, a time consuming and undesirable activity. Furthermore, there is no stop point when peeling open the envelope so that the envelope is frequently opened too far with the inner retainer falling out.